


Swans really are the bird of love

by Wait4itBurr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I can't tag at all, Its so short ugh, Lafayette is angry, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Origami, mullette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wait4itBurr/pseuds/Wait4itBurr
Summary: Lafayette can't do origami and is getting frustrated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its the first story I'm posting so I don't know if it good or bad. I'm also sorry if one of both of them are ooc I'm not the best writer so yeah

The apartment was very quiet today. Usually John would run around the place yelling, singing, talking. The normal things he did. But today it was pretty quiet. No one had work today, no plans. Nothing. It was calming really. John was in his room reading something. For once. Then Lafayette and Mulligan sat at a small brown and wooden table in the living room. The table was a small coffee table that was so low to the velvet carpet that the both of them were sitting on the floor. Mulligan was sketching out something. All three of them had their own love for drawing even of not everyone was good at it. John loved drawing animals, especially turtles. There wasn’t a real reason, he just really loved to draw turtles. And dogs. But mostly turtles.  
Lafayette on the other hand was trying origami. Eliza, a great friend of theirs, had given them lessons on how to make an origami swan. Alas. Lafayette was terrible at it without assistance. Their hands fumbled with the paper. Two other crumbled up pieces of colorful paper were tossed to the side. Lafayette looked so concentrated and once again, they messed up. They grunted in anger and crushed the abomination between their hands causing a muffled clap sound that startled Mulligan. He looked up at them as they threw it to the side as well, it falling off the table this time. A sigh left their lips as they planted there elbows on the table and holding their head in their hands. Mulligan took a paper himself.A green one to be exact, and played with it in his hands, folding it. Lafayette’s head shot up, watching the man calmly and silently twist and fold the paper. They watched in such amazement as he finished, making a small, simple, seahorse. Lafayette reached out a hand like a child and Mulligan handed it to them. They made sure they were so gentle with it. Finger’s barely gripping the small, paper animal causing it to drop once or twice. If it did drop their heart would skip a beat, panic as they act very very quickly to grab it from the table, and pat it gently on the head with their thumb almost as if they were making sure it was okay. Mulligan chuckled at that.  
“Comment as-tu fais ça?” Lafayette whispered to Mulligan. He thought for a moment translating what they said in his mind before replying.  
“A friend taught me how to make a few things.”  
“Heh. And I can’t even make a swan.” they chuckled handing the seahorse back to him, and he smiled.  
“Try and make one.”  
“Huh?”  
“Try and make one for me Laf. I wanna see what your doing wrong.”  
Lafayette nodded and grabbed a red paper. He watched as they folded the paper in half twice. He remembers some children calling folding paper sideways as ‘folding it hot dog style’ and folding it top to bottom is ‘hamburger style’. So Lafayette folded the small paper hotdog then hamburger style. Mulligan chuckled to himself. Then they folded the papers in half again, but this time corner to corner. They unfolded the paper and turned it upside down and pushed a finger down on where the folds meet. They brought up the two of the corners and placed it on its side, then flattened it with a hand.  
They froze.  
“Am I doing it right so far ‘erc?”  
“Mhm.“  
“Okay.” They mumbled.  
Then they folded it in half. There.  
“Wait-” he called out. Lafayette paused and looked up at him. Mulligan got up from his seat across from Lafayette and walked around to them.  
“What did I do?” They asked. He leaned over his shoulder. They watched as he reached out, grabbing his own paper. Mulligan sat right next to them.  
“Here, look.” He stated and started to make the swan. They spaced out, watching the man work at the paper. Before they knew it he was holding a yellow swan in his hands. “See?” he said looking up at Lafayette.  
“I, uh, spaced out. Sorry.” They admitted shamefully, ducking their head. Mulligan smiled. He was so forgiving.  
“It's fine. Here.” His hand’s when to Lafayette’s. They felt their face heat up when they felt his hands on theirs. Lafayette watched his hands move their own, him whispering slightly each step right next to their ear. They sucked in a breath watching him help them. Then a small swan was placed in Lafayette's hand. He pulled back and Lafayette chewed the inside of his lip. Mulligan looked at Lafayette locking eyes. They stayed like that for a while until Mulligan’s soft voice cut through the silence.  
“Do you…” he trailed off getting lost if Lafayette’s eyes for a second, “Understand?” He finished.  
There was no answer. Just complete silence. Mulligan can't quite figure out Lafayette’s lost expression. What he did realize was that Lafayette was slowly leaning closer to him. Their eyes fluttered shut. Mulligan close the gap himself and their lips met. To Lafayette’s surprise, he kissed back. His hand feel to their hip. The kiss was deep yet innocent and sweet. It wasn’t a full kiss but it wasn’t a peck. It lasted around 5 seconds Lafayette thought and god did they wish it lasted longer. They both pull away, eyes slightly wide. Mulligan’s thumb pokes its way up their shirt just to gently stroke the skin right above their pants.  
“Mon Dieu…” they breathed. They would list thousands of reasons to Hercules just to get him to kiss them again.  
“I asked you a question.” Mulligan smirked. Lafayette’s head perked up to look at Mulligan again.  
“Ah, Oui. I understand perfectly clear.” They smiled inching closer, wanting more of his touch. He moves his arms around their waist pulling them closer.

“Perfectly clear.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway Thanks for reading my first story. Comments make me really happy.  
> I also did not fully proofread it so I hope its at least decent for my first
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Comment as-tu fais ça? - How did you do that?  
> Mon Dieu - My God


End file.
